The present invention relates to devices for assisting physically handicapped or otherwise incapacitated persons, and, more particularly, to tubs for bathing or therapeutic purposes.
Tub bathing for the elderly or other persons suffering from physical disabilities presents substantial difficulties since such persons often lack the capacity to get safely into or out of a conventional tub. Due to the standard design of tubs wherein one must lower oneself into a sitting posture in a tub enclosure and then raise oneself above the rim of the tub to get out, numerous accidents involving infirm or disabled individuals occur each year with serious consequences. As a result, such persons often require human assistance in performing what, for persons without such infirmities, is a simple task. Even with assistance, there is often accompanying humiliation, feeling of inadequacy, loss of independence, and a significant loss of privacy over personal matters.
Over the years, a variety of devices have been conceived and developed for assisting physically handicapped persons in performing various functions. A number of these devices have been directed to the bathing function and for adaptation with conventional tubs. There are known in the art power lift bathtub seats, elevatable and suspendable chairs, and inflatable cushions, to mention a few. However, many of these devices must be specially retrofitted into a conventional tub, leaving the tub usable only by the handicapped person, while others are extrinsic to the tub and must be moved into and out of place with each use. They are generally unsightly and often cumbersome. Many are unsafe in their own right. Further, these devices limit the degree of movement that the individual has once in the tub, and most still require some degree of physical exertion in lowering or raising oneself. For persons incapable of this level of physical exertion, these devices offer no solution.
The present invention is directed to a tub for use by handicapped or otherwise incapacitated persons for bathing or therapeutic purposes and overcomes the problems described above. That is, the tub of the present invention requires minimal physical exertion by the user and yet does not require special attachments or inserts. Rather, in all respects, the tub appears to be a conventional tub and may be used by persons other than a particular handicapped individual. The tub includes a tub enclosure with a floor opening, a movable seating surface for engaging the floor opening, a means to seal the interface between the floor and the movable seating surface, and a lifting mechanism for raising and lowering the seating surface.
The tub enclosure will typically be shaped as a conventional bathtub with a generally rectangular shape; however, the enclosure is not limited to any particular geometry. Rather, the tub enclosure may resemble and be used in conjunction with an oval-shaped whirlpool tub or take on a larger shape such as a hot tub or even a therapeutic tub enclosure. The tub enclosure of the present invention need have only a floor portion that is substantially flat to receive the movable seating surface. When installed, the visible portion of the tub will be dimensioned similar to conventional tubs with respect to the surface of the room floor on which it is installed. An opening is formed through the floor of the tub that is sized to receive a generally flat seating surface. The size of the opening and the corresponding seating surface are not critical so long as the seating surface is sufficiently sized to accommodate an adult in a sitting posture.
Because the seating surface is movable, seals are provided around the contact interface between the floor of the enclosure and the seating surface to prevent leakage of water through the floor of the tub enclosure when the tub is filled with water. The seals are formed of a rubber or other suitable elastomeric material and may be affixed to either the bottom peripheral edges of the seating surface or upper peripheral edges of the floor opening, or both, in any of a number of ways conventionally known in the art for sealing such closures.
A lifting mechanism is operatively attached to the underside of the seating surface so that when the seating surface is engaged with the floor of the enclosure, the lifting mechanism is concealed and disposed beneath the seating surface of the tub. This, of necessity, requires a mechanical operating area, or chamber, beneath the tub floor. The dimensions of this chamber will, of course, depend upon the type of lifting mechanism employed.
In operation, when the user activates the lifting mechanism, the movable seating surface disengages and is raised to a height essentially level with the rim of the tub enclosure. This allows the user to easily position himself or herself on the rim of the tub and then to pivot and transfer onto the seating surface without undue exertion. Once on the seating surface, the user again activates the lifting mechanism to lower the seating surface for sealing engagement with the floor of the tub. The user may then proceed to fill the tub and bathe in a normal fashion. Once bathing is complete, the water is allowed to drain from the tub. When the tub is empty, the user again activates the lifting mechanism to raise the seating surface to the elevated position from whence the user more easily disembarks.
Various lifting mechanisms may be suitably used to raise and lower the seating surface of the present invention, some of which are described in detail hereinbelow. In one approach, a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder is attached at one end to a floor surface or frame and the piston at its opposite end is connected to a lever system. When operated, the piston causes the lever system to raise the movable seating surface from a first position in sealed engagement with the floor of the tub to a second elevated position essentially level with the top of the tub. In another approach, a hydraulic lift cylinder is connected to the seating surface. Auger or gear-driven systems may also be used in place of hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments, when considered in conjunction with the drawings. It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.